Trials of the Horde
by Kilkyway
Summary: This is the story of Eleven different characters on the Horde in WoW. Join them on their adventure and see how it turns out for Kilk and the gang. Feedback is appreciated.


"Everybody jump back now!" A loud booming voice had echoed through the walls of a dark cave. The cave was filled with lava and was quite small. There were short passages that were all leading into one main part. Within the main part of the cave, a loud roar could be heard. It was that of a black dragon that was the size of a twelve story building. All around the dragon appeared to be ten people.  
Out of the ten, four of them looked similar to humans but with longer ears and glowing green eyes. These creatures were known as Blood Elves. One of them was wearing golden armor and had long black hair; his hair was spiked near the bottom and was shorter near the top. He was wielding a golden axe that was illuminating golden light off of it. The other had dark blue hair, it was long and spiky near the bottom and there were two spiky bangs falling over the front of his face. He had been wearing an emerald green robe with a black shirt under it and black pants. On his head was an emerald green headband under his hair. In his hands was an old wooden staff he was carrying, near the top of the staff it was tied in white bandages and the wood of the staff had curved down at the top. There was a girl one who had longer hair then both of the guys, her hair was a chestnut color and fell down to her waist. She was wearing a white shirt that was lined with gold at each of the edges; her pants were white as well. In her hands she was wielding a book in which whenever she was speaking in an Elvin language the letters would lighten up as a spell shot out quickly. The final Blood Elf had long dark red hair that fell past his shoulders. He was wearing brown leather shoulder pads and a red shirt, his pants were brown and he was wielding an oak bow in which he shot arrows off of. There were two other creatures looking very much like Minotaur but were bulls that stood on two feet, nothing else about them appeared to be human. These creatures were known as Taurens. They stood about 8 feet tall and no smaller. One of them was covered by darkish tan armor which had a tint of red due to the lava filled caves, he had his entire body covered in the armor except for his head which was covered in black fur, he had dark brown eyes and his muzzle was shaved. He was wielding a giant broadsword about as big as him which is around 8 feet tall. The other Minotaur looking creature had dark brown fur; he was wearing leather armor which was covering his body as well but his brown head which had black horns sticking out from it. He had a golden nose ring in at the end of his muzzle and was wielding a mace around 4 feet tall that had spikes on the end of it. He seemed to cast more spells though.  
There were two creatures looking different than all of the other ones. These creatures had blue skin and were taller than all of the other creatures; they both had Mohawks and looked similar to trolls. One of them was wearing black leather armor and had chestnut colored gloves, he had a dark green Mohawk and was wearing a born leather belt. He wielded two knives that looked close to the size of short swords but a little bit smaller. He stood around 8 ½ feet tall and was quite skinny. The other one was around an inch shorter than the first one and was wearing mail armor that covered his body. He had spiky blue hair that fell back behind his head and was wielding two small maces in his hands that were spiked on the end. The last two creatures both differed from everyone else and even each other, one of them had green skin and a built up body, it was an Orc. It had black armor on all over its body, its eyes were blue and it was wielding a very large glowing blue axe. The other was the living dead itself, it had rotting flesh but still contained a soul. It was wearing a dark red robe with black symbols all over it. He was wielding a metal staff in one of his cold rotting hands. These zombies were known as the Undead.  
The dragon had been shooting fireballs all around the area; it was aiming at the creatures attacking it. The creatures seemed intelligent as they all fell back when told to, except for one, then one of the Blood Elves spoke in a demanding voice towards the Blood Elf who did not fall back. "Sigmer fall back! You're going to get-"The voice was interrupted as a fireball was coming straight towards the Blood Elf whose name was Sigmer. Sigmer did not react to the voice yelling at him, for he was frozen in terror at the powerful flying ball coming straight towards him from the dragons mouth.. He could feel the heat of the fireball coming towards him, the way his skin's temperature was raising. As the fireball was about to hit Sigmer, the Blood Elf who told him to fall back jumped in front of the fireball in an attempt to save him.  
"Kilk!" all of the creatures shouted. But before anyone could react, the fireball hit him, exploding on impact. At the second it hit Kilk, one of the Blood Elves jumped into the air taking his chance to strike the dragon known as Onyxia with all of his might, He landed onto the head of Onyxia and slammed his axe down through her skull with very tremendous force. The dragon soon fell to the ground; the impact to its brain had been what killed it. The Blood Elf jumped off the head of Onyxia and looked to where the fireball had hit.  
It left a large mass of smoke around the area of impact. Everybody was stunned as well as saddened except for the Orc named Dagom, who did not care, The Undead who was quietly watching, and another Blood Elf who had black hair who was concentrating on the smoke. Soon after, Sigmer came out of the smoke; his dark red hair had fallen over his eyes, his feet kicking the ground as he was angry over what Kilk had done. He began to walk away, his head facing the ground when the only female Blood Elf in the group had gasped. "What is it Amaya?" The Blood Elf who killed Onyxia asked. At that moment everyone looked towards where the fireball had his and as the smoke began to clear they saw the shadows of a figure on its knees coughing.  
"Kilk!" Everyone had spoken in surprise except for Rishu the Blood Elf with black hair, and Kato the undead. Amaya then ran up to him followed by the two Taurens. "How did you survive that?" They all spoke in an astounded voice. "It is funny how it happened, I jumped in front of Onyxia's breath and when I had I used Ice block at the very last second. The fireball hit which melted my block but I lived and saved Sigmer." Kilk responded. Rishu then walked up and spoke in a slightly stunned voice. "That would explain so much smoke; it was really the steam from the melting ice, very well played Kilk. This is why you are the leader of your squad."  
"Thanks Rishu, Thongdance, Gorby, and Blazingstar did great, but Sigmer added up out of our group of five. Your group did perfect." Kilk replied. "Either way nice safe." Rishu proclaimed. "Now let's get back to camp." Amaya said.  
Then everyone left not paying second mind to lives being in danger.


End file.
